


hes Sloppy

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Brotp, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: u know when you’re at a party and then your friend gets wasted and sits in your lap and confesses to u and it’s a whole thing“Okay, my dude,” Jonghyun says, lifting on hand from Taemin’s hip to gently tangle in his hair. He pulls Taemin’s head back from his neck and sighs at his lidded, out of focus pupils and slack little smile. “I told you to stop kissing me, like, ten minutes ago already,” he says.tw for alcoholtumblr





	hes Sloppy

“You know, I think your eyes are… gorgeous. Gorgeous. You’re gorgeous. Like, when you do the thing, like you smile so gentle, and your eyes get all moony, and your lashes are so long, and you get all gorgeous, like. That thing. When you’re gorgeous. I really love that.” **  
**

Jonghyun sighs slowly at the ceiling, head tilted way too far against the back of the couch as Taemin slurs little words into his neck. The rest of the house party bustles around them, but he’s been here for the better part of an hour, holding Taemin in his lap so he doesn’t go being a sloppy drunk mess all over anyone else.

Like, literally holding, firmly, in place, because the last time he let go of Taemin’s hips they started slowly grinding forward against his. He didn’t get a full boner, probably because his brain is too fucking wasted to send all the right signals down there, but Jonghyun can still feel his half hard ween pressing against his leg as Taemin nuzzles him.

This isn’t exactly how he pictured his night going when he showed up to Jinki’s place.

“Mmm, I really love you,” Taemin mumbles against his skin. “I really really want you to know that. I really wanna tell you all the time. I love you a really whole lot. And I’m demi, so that’s like. An extra lot. Of love. From you… from… fr–for you. For–from–from me.”

This also isn’t how he expected Taemin to confess to him, either. He never expected Taemin to confess to him at all, ever. He pats Taemin’s hip gently instead of replying because he’s kind of just sad about this whole situation. He knows Taemin, and he knows drunk Taemin. He’s super far gone right now and he’s not going to remember any of this. And he definitely wouldn’t want to be saying all of this sober.

Like, it’s nice and all; Taemin is cute and would probably be a good boyfriend and everything, but still. Jonghyun feels gross for sitting here and listening to something Taemin wouldn’t want him to know, but he knows that he would feel grosser if he abandoned Taemin to wander around the house all slurry and wiggly and touchy by himself.

Taemin’s lips on his neck stop making words and instead just press against his skin, warm breaths puffing out and making him feel all moist and sticky on one side. Jonghyun thinks about shifting Taemin in his lap so his mouth moves, then decides against it. If Taemin is finally passing out he doesn’t want to disturb that.

After another few minutes, Taemin’s lips start to kiss him instead and he sighs. Holy shit. He waits a few moments to make sure that Taemin is really trying to kiss up on him again and not just doing some weird drunk shit; when Taemin bites lightly and starts sucking a hickey into him he calls it.

“Okay, my dude,” he says, lifting on hand from Taemin’s hip to gently tangle in his hair. He pulls Taemin’s head back and sighs at his lidded, out of focus pupils and slack little smile. “I told you to stop kissing me, like, ten minutes ago already,” he says.

“Oh,” Taemin mumbles. He blinks slowly, rubs one hand clumsily into his eye, and lets it fall onto Jonghyun’s shoulder. “I forgot,” he says. Jonghyun snorts. He forgot twenty minutes ago, too.

“Stop it,” he says sternly. Taemin nods, a sheepish little thing, and Jonghyun lets him nestle himself back in against his neck. He can’t imagine that it’s a pleasant experience, what with all of the spit on there now, but Taemin doesn’t seem to have any complaints. He creeps both little hands around Jonghyun’s shoulders and clings to him tightly, mumbling more little things that Jonghyun doesn’t catch. Jonghyun hopes he actually falls asleep soon. For being a scrawny little shit his weight is still heavy over Jonghyun’s thighs and it’s starting to get uncomfortable.

Letting his head loll to the side, he quickly scans the rest of the party. Mm. Well. At east he’s not missing out on talking to anyone he knows. Jinki is off mingling or whatever, but he can talk to Jinki whenever he wants anyway, so he doesn’t count. He almost makes eye contact with a person that looks like they wouldn’t mind a conversation with someone with a drunken little goober in their lap, but before he can smile at them, Taemin makes a louder noise and shifts closer like he wants attention.

Jonghyun sighs and goes back to staring at the ceiling, squeezing Taemin’s side with one hand.

“What?” he asks blandly.

“Mmmh… why don’t you like my butt anymore?” Taemin asks.

_“What?_ ” Jonghyun asks, the repeat question a breathy laugh. That’s not what he was expecting at all. Taemin whines, actually makes a long noise high in his throat, and wiggles against Jonghyun like a little kid.

“You used to always touch my butt all the time always and now you’re not,” he pouts. “You haven’t even  _tried_  today,” he adds. His voice is hurt and rejected, and if Jonghyun didn’t know any better, he would think there was a hint of a tear in there. Honestly, he wouldn’t put it passed drunk Taemin to actually be the one to cry for once. Even over something like an absence of butt touching.

“I mean,” he says. He never really noticed his excessive touching or lack of touching of Taemin’s before. And now wouldn’t exactly be a good time to start. “You are drunker than I’ve ever seen you before in my life and I would feel gross for touching your butt when you’re like this?” he says. He feels like even for drunk Taemin that should make sense. Still, Taemin whines and wiggles and paps his little hands all over Jonghyun’s shoulders.

“But you always liked my butt and you always wanted to touch it and I liked it because I like my butt and I like you and I like you touching my butt but now you’re not and I don’t know why and I want you to touch my butt because it feels nice and your hands are, like, really warm and strong and they felt really good on my butt and I just really want you to touch m–”

“Okay okay okay, fine, I’ll touch your butt,” Jonghyun says quickly. Taemin wasn’t breathing much during that whole thing and Jonghyun feels like a gentle hand pap on the booty will be more okay than letting Taemin talk himself to death in his lap. He slips both hands from Taemin’s hips to rest over the back pockets of his jeans, patting his butt sweetly.

It  _is_ a nice butt, to be honest. Very cute and plush. Taemin hums the longest, most contented noise into his skin and squeezes him tight. Jonghyun rolls his eyes, a smile creeping onto his lips. He’s so cute sometimes. He lets his hands just rest there, very lightly, without trying to actually feel or pull him closer. This is nice, he guesses. Some nice sitting time with Taemin practically purring into his neck. He bets Taemin will fall asleep for real soon.

Soon, he feels Taemin’s lips kissing up on his neck again instead and sighs. Maybe he’ll just let Taemin glom onto him like this all night. Just a hickey. It’ll be easier than constantly pulling him away and he’ll have some evidence in the morning to hopefully convince Taemin to never get this drunk again. It’ll save the both of them a headache.

**Author's Note:**

> #listen hes just a drunk lil emotional goober   
> #and he wants jong to like him bc he likes jong   
> #but he doesnt rly wanna be in a relationship rn bc hes Busy and also rly anxious nd insecure about his own shit   
> #hes not too good at the whole reading and talking to ppl thing and hes nervous hes gonna mess all of his friendships up let alone a romance   
> #but jong paps him gently and waits for him to pass out and then Deposits him on jinki like hey ur bff is sloppy pls fix him   
> #and then the next time they see each other to just chill jong tells taem that taem told him   
> #bc he doesnt like secrets and he doesnt want taem to think he doesnt know   
> #and taem is v v v v v blushie nd embarrassed but jong paps him gently and tells him he doesnt mind   
> #and tells him he can pretend he doesnt know if taem wants   
> #but taem bluhs and wiggles and paps him back like no its fine   
> #and jongs like okay well if u ever do wanna be a thing id be happy to try uwu   
> #and they just go back to chilling nd being bros nd taem pines over him for a lil bit but tbh i think he gets over jong lmao   
> #nd then its just a funny story like lmao remember that time u were in love with me and confessed while blackout drunk


End file.
